As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional light for a camcorder, which is necessarily used when photographing in a dark room or in an insufficiently illuminated room, is constituted such that: a guide rail 2 is secured on an upper surface 4a of carrying handle 4 of a camcorder by means of a screw 3; upon encountering the need for use of the light, a light body 1 is installed on the camcorder by fitting a guide shoe 1a of the light body 1 to the guide rail 2 in the direction of the arrow mark; and a shifting switch which is disposed on the back of the light body is used for turning on or off. The light installing structure described above requires a separate light and the installing means, as well as has to be attached to the handle, and therefore, an inconvenience is accompanied when moving to another place, in addition to the inconvenience of keeping the light in a separate manner.